Field of the Invention
The invention relates to nutritional supplements and methods of use thereof.
Related Art
There has been a significant amount of research into the benefits of PDE4 inhibitors. In animal models synthetic PDE4 inhibitors have been shown to enhance object memory, and to reverse deficits to learning, working and reference memory induced by scopolamine, NMDA antagonists and under conditions of depleted tryptophan and serotonin (references 1-6).
Several articles have been published in the literature that discuss the potential of PDE4 inhibitors for cognitive enhancement in those with Alzheimer's disease, dementia, and other neurodegenerative conditions. PDE4 inhibitors have also provided improvements in performance to aged animal brains and have been shown, in animal models, to provide protection from damage from certain types of ischemic strokes. Experimental new PDE4 inhibitors are regularly being developed with the intention of treating long-term memory loss and mild cognitive impairment. Unfortunately, one of the most studied PDE4 inhibitors, rolipram, has had the side effect of emesis (vomiting) at low doses. Much work remains for developing memory enhancing PDE4 inhibitors with better side-effect profiles than rolipram (references 7-13).